


Home Again

by Arlana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, But Not Much, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm so sorry, Idk how it turned out like this, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Semi stays at home in Japan, Ushijima is on the national team, domestic-ish, slight plot, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Ushijima is finally home for the off season and Semi finds time to reminisce about their relatioship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've somehow made it a personal mission to fill up this ship tag with new content so here we are.

Ushijima Wakatoshi is a quiet man. He isn't one to speak endlessly on topics which didn't particularly interest him and more often than not was a man of few words. He is more than content in listening to others; he enjoys the extra spark of vibrancy in Tendou’s eyes when he becomes engrossed in talking about the latest anime or manga he’s into or the quiet waxing poetics of Reon when he talks about his new favourite artist. Yes, he was a man that preferred to let others control conversation, but what he lacked in words he expressed through action.

Semi Eita is the man who had the fortune of learning the meaning behind those actions.

Despite appearance Ushijima was not adverse to touch, actually he enjoyed it quite a lot. Casual brushes were commonplace in his relationships, he always offered a pat on the back or a clap on the shoulder to keep team morale up back in their Shiratorizawa days. When teammates needed a comforting present his steady hand would find their way to backs and ran soothing circles as he silently waited out the moment, this held more true than ever following their lost chance at nationals.

Semi remembers that moment in their high school lives better than anything- it changed his life. He remembers the quiet bus ride back to school, coach had said nothing to any of them the entire way back and dismissed the team as soon as they arrived. He doesn't remember how he made his way back to his room and showering, but the numbness in his mind a relief from the burning sting of defeat. He had watched as tears streamed down his teammates faces, the first and second years had another chance, but for them that had been it. Their final chance gone, snatched from their fists so quickly Semi felt like he had whiplash. He ended his final year having never made his way back to starting setter and with only a measly few minutes in their final game.

Unable to keep it together any longer, Semi had allowed himself into collapse into bed, vaguely wondering where Reon was but too troubled to care. The world closed in, blurring until it became a mass of grey with brightness dancing at his peripheral, his vision swimming alongside his tired mind as familiar pinpricks formed around his eyes, a nauseating lump forming in his throat. A hoarse choked sob tore from his throat, the floodgates finally opening as the dam cracked and crumbled. He shoved his face into a pillow and screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed until there was nothing left and his throat felt gravelly and raw.

There in the silence Semi laid and replayed those last few moments over and over again. The volley back and forth over the net, how tired his team looked and yet they were so determined to not let that ball touch the floor, Tendou at his side, and finally the agonizing seconds of Hayato just barely missing the angle of the save. He knew that maybe years from now, when the sting and humiliation was gone, he might look back and reminisce about how great of a game it was, but for now he would lay in bed and curse whatever higher deity there was for the outcome of that game.

Semi swore loudly when a knock at the door almost sent him tumbling off his bed in surprise. Scrubbing his eyes and hoping he didn't look as bad as he thought he did Semi dragged himself to answer the door.

“I know that there's no way you forgot your keys Reon. So why are you-” the person at the door revealed to certainly not be Reon when it swung open.

“Wakatoshi.” He greeted in a less than thrilled tone, but he moved aside to let the other in anyways before returning to his bed.

Ushijima stood there in the middle of Semi and Reon's shared room, his eyes roving him, and quite frankly it felt a little invasive, before his quite voice spoke, “May I sit with you?”

Semi shrugged as the mattress shifted and the boards creaked to accommodate Ushijima’s extra weight. “Why are you here anyways?”

Normally he would never sound so unwelcoming but he wasn't really in the mood for niceties at the moment.

“Tendou invited everyone to our room and you were not present.”

“So he sent you to come drag me down there?” It sounded plausible. Ushijima was a physically imposing man, his large frame and wide shoulders coupled with his height and stoic face were intimidating on a good day, and while that might be enough to persuade outsiders Semi knew well enough that Ushijima would never force anyone into anything – which of course meant everyone went along with everything ‐ and Tendou used that to fact against anyone and everyone.

“No. I came to see if you perhaps wanted some company."

“I’m not in the greatest mood right now, or in the mood for talking.” Curling his legs up to his chest Semi rested his forehead on his knees. Ugh. A headache was starting to form from his outburst earlier.

“That’s not a problem.” A hand settled on his back, rubbing nonsensical figures all over as Ushijima settled down and relaxed beside Semi.

It was just like that for a while. There was no talking, just their steady breathing in the quiet room as Semi was finally able to unwind himself, shoulders slumping and coaxed into relaxation. He had no idea how much time passed but that hand never stilled, Ushijima ever the gentle grounding force.

When his mood did lift enough Semi unfurled himself and took a good look at his captain for the first time since their loss. The slight puffiness around his eyes were the only indication that Ushijima had even shed a tear at their defeat, otherwise he was the same as ever and for that Semi was oddly thankful.

Scooting himself over enough so they were pressed up at the side Semi leaned his head onto a broad shoulder and sighed, “Can we just sit like this?”

_Thank you_.

There was no stiffness or forcedness as an arm wound itself around his waist and its twin came up to bring him closer, shifting to help him throw is legs over Ushijima's lap, “If that is what you want.”

_Always_.

Strong arms wrapped around him, just like that time, their owner's warmth seeping into his back and light kisses were pressed onto his neck. Semi let out a content little hum a smile tugging at his lips and eyes fluttered shut, leaning back and enjoying the feeling of lips brushing slow kisses up and down his neck, goosebumps forming wherever they traversed.

Ushijima was finally back home now that it was the volleyball off season. His arrival five days ago had been met with smiles and kisses all around. They spent five days catching up with friends and family, trading stories about his time away and the hijinks of the national team when the cameras were off and they were out of the public eye. Apparently now even years later Nishinoya was still as rowdy and daring as ever - though luckily nothing was broken, material or bodily.

With Ushijima home also came a change in Semi's routine.

The bed they shared was now sufficiently warm every night and morning and Semi was more inclined to stay longer in the mornings, sharing sleepy kisses and cuddling as morning light greeted them; thankfully his job allowed him to work from home otherwise Semi would have been long fired by now. The kitchen saw a lot more use now that there was two of them to cook for, their living room a little neater than it was before and it didn’t take long for Ushijima to settle back into their home, bringing with him the little touches that made the place _theirs_.

“May I ask what you are thinking about?” It's the first thing Ushijima has said all evening, his already low voice muffled by the nape of Semi's neck as he continued peppering kisses wherever he could reach.

“Nothing much, still getting used to you being home.” The kisses had stopped but he could feel Ushijima now nuzzling at his neck as his arms tightened, a hand gradually inching downward, this was also another part of settling into routine when Ushijima was home: sex.

Or for a better way to put it: the revival of their sex life.

It always started off simple enough, after their usual hugs and kisses upon his arrival home the following few days would see a steady uptick of stolen touches and lingering hands. If Ushijima was feeling particularly impatient and needy-it has only happened twice but damn if Semi didn't wish he was more like that sometimes - he would get very handsy when they were safe and alone at home. Light touches turned into stroking his sides, lingering hands strayed further down his back and toward his ass, kisses went from chaste and sweet to passionate and demanding.

Semi on his part liked to tease. Perhaps it came with the territory of having a boyfriend that was gone a lot but when it came to bedroom matters he liked to have control over some (or most) of it. So he would string Ushijima along for as long as he could bear. Not having Ushijima around allowed him to get real comfortable in walking around their home alone in little more than one of Ushijima's old shirts, and on the rare occasion underwear too.

All he had to do was amp it up when Ushijima was home.

They didn't discover that particular switch until after moving in together, it was by total accident when Semi forgot to throw all of his good sleeping shirts into the wash the night before, before they got “distracted” (though to be fair it had been a while since they really saw each other, what with all of those term exams and all) and decided to snag one of Ushijima's. They had been dating for a while and practically shared everything else so he wouldn't mind, and if he did then Semi would change into something else. No big deal.

Apparently, yes big deal.

He would never forget how dark Ushijima's eyes had gotten, olive irises eclipsed by the black of his pupil, eyes glued to where the shirt ended and his thighs began, or how quickly his voice dropped, deeper and huskier, as fingers curled into the fabric of his sweatpants. Most of all he could never forget how fast Ushijima descended upon him as soon as he was within distance. His words had been cut off with a searing kiss as hands shoved their way up the shirt and began grabbing at whatever purchase they could find, Ushijima had him backed up against a wall before he could even close his eyes; they only broke apart long enough for Ushijima to check for approval before his tongue was back in Semi’s mouth while his hands were most definitely working to leave marks on his hips and ass.

(After that, Semi in one of Ushijima’s shirts covered in and showing off the marks and bites Ushijima leaves in him night after night? That’s a whole other switch.)

“Shall we turn in for the night?” The suggestion sounded innocent enough, but the fingers playing with the hem of Semi's (actually Ushijima's, no surprise) shirt said otherwise. Hands dried and deft from years of playing volleyball were sneaking under the thin fabric and inching their way up his body, drawing the shirt up with it and revealing naked and bruised skin underneath.

He pretended to take a moment to think about the suggestion as the hands stilled. It was quite frankly adorable; despite their years together Ushijima still never allowed his hands to wander anywhere near Semi's crotch until he had full permission. The man had a very strong stance on consent and it made Semi's heart clench at how sweet he was.

How was he so lucky to land a man like that?

“Carry me?” Without another word Semi was hoisted up, arms easily encircling Ushijima's neck as long legs wrapped around his firm body, rough hands coming to squeeze and hold at plush thighs. Giggles mixed with the rumblings of laughter ringing in the air as he was taken to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completed for now? I'm not sure about it yet but I've been toying around with a second smutty chapter for this but we shall see.
> 
> I am also taking suggestions on prompts or tropes for UshiSemi! Please drop something below and I might get around to it. Also also! I don't have a tumblr so if you feel so inclined please share on my behalf! I'd love to take suggestions on there but I decided a while back that I would no longer be using the site so AO3 is the only place you can find me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This is so sinfully (and not in the good way) bad but I just felt like I need to write this for a second chapter.
> 
> So here's some 4000 words of bad smut?

The laughter died down as soon as Semi's back met the smooth, cool, fabric of their sheets. Childish glee was replaced with a smoldering heat low in his belly, excitement twisting at his insides. Semi looked at the man towering above him, taking in all the fine little creases around his mouth from years of shared smiles and laughter, to the strong jaw line and back up to his eyes. To think he’s been lucky enough to see that face almost every day for nearly a decade, watching as Ushijima continued to mature and grow more and more handsome as the years passed.

Ushijima gazed down at Semi with such overwhelming love and adoration that it would have been easy to miss the sparks of lust dancing in his eyes. A soft smiled pulled at his lips as he leaned in to capture sweet lips.

The kiss started slow, their lips just barely meeting before coming back in for more. Semi parting his lips without any prompting, welcoming the tongue of his long time lover back into his mouth. Their tongues swirled around before Ushijima pressed onward, seeking to taste everything Semi had to offer him. He greedily swallowed all the noises Semi made, it was selfish but if he could Ushijima would want to keep all those provocative sounds to himself. Not even the air itself could be privy to such a thing.

Ushijima presses Semi down to the mattress with a little more force than necessary, he pins the other’s hips down with his own as large hands set about roaming the body underneath, relearning every last bit of skin and expertly exploiting sensitive areas. His mouth working it’s way down the slender column of Semi's neck, latching onto every bit of available skin and leaving nothing unmarred.

Grabbing fistfuls of hair Semi presses Ushijima closer, urging him to keep going as moan after moan fell from his lips, he tilts his head to give more room and expose hidden skin all for Ushijima.

A satisfied smile tugs at Ushijima's lips as he moved onto the junction of Semi's shoulder and neck, there was an older mark from days ago fading away and that just wouldn't do at all. He licks and nibbles at the area with careful and measured pressure before biting down suddenly, a cry turned moan rips from Semi as he licks and kisses the newly formed hickey in apology.

Pulling back Ushijima cups his lover's face with one hand as the other went about rucking up the too large shirt and tugging at it. A large thumb brushes across flushed cheeks and a kiss is placed in his palm before he is allowed to continue. He trails a path with barely there touches down the expanse of Semi's now marked up neck and exposed shoulder, following every curve and dip like it was their first time all over again.

Having pushed up the shirt as far as it can go Ushijima takes the time to appreciate the sight of lean muscles on an elegantly slender frame. He remembers the other always being teasingly called ‘pretty boy’ in high school. They were of course good natured jokes and he wasn't the only one to be called such (Hayato was on the receiving end of those too). It never bothered Semi, and perhaps he even enjoyed the attention but Ushijima could never understand why it was anything worth teasing about; Eita for a fact was beautiful and as time has worn on only become more and more of a beauty. Perhaps he could even give the famed Helen of Troy a run for her money.

“What are you staring at Wakatoshi?” The question brings him back to the present, where Semi laid, his face burning as he refused to meet Ushijima's eyes. Ah. Even now he was adverse to being looked at for too long.

For all his played up vanity and alluring, minx like charms, Semi was surprisingly self-conscious.

“I am admiring your beauty. You become more and more magnificent every time I lay my eyes on you.” Ushijima replies as he plants a soft peck to Semi's cheek, making the other both giggle in elation and snort at the sappiness. He feels a push at his chest and pulls back, just long enough for Semi to sit up and yank off the shirt off and toss it in a corner somewhere before reaching out to pull him back down.

Ushijima sets back to work in lavishing him in kisses wherever he could reach, all over his face and neck, down his chest and stomach and back up again. He stops for a moment to teasingly kiss and flick at hard dusky nipples. The little buds calling for his attention and looking like they wanted to be sucked and played with. Who was he to deny that call?

Ushijima spends a little extra time lapping at the cute buds, sucking and just barely scraping his teeth over them just the way Semi likes.

He likes it too, the way they sit in his mouth and how they so easily respond to his ministrations. How red and perky they become, like the sweetest berries in summertime. More importantly he enjoys the delicious little broken sounds Semi makes when he treats them just a tad roughly.

Ushijima pulls himself up to once again take in the view in front of him; Semi laid bare against their sheets, looking almost delicate on such a big bed, his cheeks tinged rosy and a glassy haze settling in his eyes. Ushijima gently lifts one of Semi's hands and plants a kiss on the back of it, just like a prince in a fairytale, before flipping it over and continuing.

Thumb, index, middle, ring, pinky, and palm. He makes sure each part of that beautiful hand gets the appropriate amount attention before continuing on. He makes sure Semi's other hand isn't left out either, repeating the process as soon as he is finished. He has admired these hands for as long as he has known his Eita.

The long fingers and slender palm, the wrist small enough to be encircled within Ushijima's much broader hand, the skin soft and supple now that their owner no longer played volleyball as he once did. However, hiding behind such fragile looking features was a strength Ushijima knew all too well. Those hands had once set countless balls to him on the court, those perfect fingers making almost silent contact with balls before the razor sharp snap of the wrists sent it his way.

Perfect sets from a perfect setter.

And when that got taken away from him Semi used his strength in other ways, his serves a force to be reckoned with, with countless points scored with his service aces and hard to pick up balls. Semi's hands had defined him on the court and Ushijima has loved them since the day he spiked a set from Semi. He thinks that in another life Semi would have made a wonderful pianist, but he is happier knowing that Semi chose to use his hands for volleyball.

“I’ve always loved your hands.” Ushijima murmurs as he places another kiss to the palm, before leaning back over Semi to reconnect their lips briefly, cutting off whatever embarrassed retort there was.

Breaking away Ushijima shimmies down to meet Semi's thighs. He easily lifts one up and kisses from knee down to hip and back several times, he knows that Eita grows more sensitive at the inner thigh the closer one gets to the hip and he abuses this knowledge; he bites down right in between two fading marks and sucks as hard as he can, drawing the blood up to a harsh bruise. Groaning softly at the feel and taste of Semi’s skin.

Semi could barely control the surprised moan that rips through him when Ushijima's teeth met his skin, he knew it was coming, but no matter how many times it happens it always catches him off guard. The assault continued on his right thigh as Ushijima seemed to be lost in mouthing and nipping at as much as possible.

Semi knows for a fact that Ushijima loves spending as much time as he could on his thighs. The man for some reason loved marking up his thighs until it looked like he was mauled (which was partially true), as soon as they had gotten together Ushijima helped himself to kneading and feeling up Semi’s thighs as often as he could. Sometimes even unconsciously. Perhaps it was the soft skin and texture or maybe he just loved the feeling of being able to hold and squeeze the flesh, his large fingers sinking into the meat of Semi's thighs and leaving proof that they were there. Either way Semi was hardly complaining.

Once satisfied with the right thigh Ushijima switches to the left, he kisses all over and gives it as much attention as he did to the other. He kisses and bites his way up toward Semi's pelvis, stopping to add another love bite to the many already decorating his hips.

He kisses his way up Semi's elegant and slender length. The arousal twitching as it was given attention for the first time all night.

Ushijima presses a light kiss to the dripping tip before moving away to admire his handiwork, beautiful reds and purple blooming over an ivory canvas, Semi looked like a masterpiece. The image before him could have easily been painted to be hung in the most renowned art gallery in the world, with people flocking to it to gaze into the most intimate of moments seeing how he saw his Eita. How easily lust and desire could be inspired.

Semi to his credit didn't whine at the sudden loss of contact but instead flipped over onto his stomach without any prompting. He knew where this was going and knew that Ushijima wanted to take it slow, however he was eager for something more and if nothing else Ushijima was weak when Semi made the right noises and said the right things.

Keeping his head and chest low Semi raises his knees so that he’s kneeling right in front of Ushijima, he spread his legs just enough – in part for balance but also to give Ushijima a clear view of the one part of him that his lover loved lavishing attention on more than anything else. Semi makes a show of swaying his hips knowing full well how lewd he looked, his puffy, pink, entrance on display, just asking for a big fat cock to fill him up. With any luck he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

“Wa-ka-toshii~” the loud, drawn out moan was absolutely _filthy_, Semi was ready to employ every trick he had to break down his careful and stoic lover. “Please? You know I can't take all the teasing, I-I want your fat cock inside, you'll give it to me now, won't you?”

A low rumble resonated from deep within Ushijima as his hands came up to clamp down on those taunting hips, stilling their movement and giving him back some control. His answer came in the form of a grunt as he slowly traced his way downward, Ushijima taking the time to relish in the perfect globes presented to him.

Semi gives an annoyed whimper as his ministrations and attempt at seduction was halted. A huffy sigh becoming background noise to as Ushijima continued to do as he pleased.

Ushijima palms and kneads each cheek carefully, wanting to take in every last second and commit it all to memory like he has the hundreds of times before. Eita had been gifted with a plump and perky behind for as long as Ushijima can remember, years of volleyball and now regular exercise has only worked to sculpt such a bountiful gift into perfection. The cheeks felt divine in his hands, just enough to keep his hands full and more than enough to keep him entranced, wanting to play with the mounds of flesh. He squeezed and rub with both hands, pulling shallow moan after moan from Semi's parted lips, the real treasure however was what was usually hidden by that distracting ass.

Ushijima spread those cheeks apart to gaze at the most intimate part of his lover. A part that had been saved just for him.

The pretty little hole was twitching so eagerly, probably impatient to get something, _anything_, inside to satisfy the emptiness.

“Ah! Oooh shi-fuckfuck. Fuck!” Semi yelled in surprise when he felt a warm wet press against his hole. His knees buckled at the sudden sensation and thanked the Gods above for Ushijima's steady hold.

Rolling his hips backwards Semi presses as hard as he can, seeking more. All of which was happily delivered to him.

Ushijima takes a few swipes with his tongue, just to wet the area, before pressing in without warning.

His tongue slides in easily enough, the passage opening to accept him and sucking him in farther. Ushijima gives as hum when he hears the sharp and heavy pants from above and the broken whimper as Semi claws at the sheets, his knuckles turning white as he tried to keep still.

Semi keeps his face pressed to the sheets as he panted, each sinful swipe of tongue had him yearning for something much more. His cock was drooling precum all over underneath him as his hips twitched and pleasure ran up his spine. It was good, so, so, _so_ good, but it wasn't enough. And he let Ushijima know as much, whether or not his demands were met was another question.

With cries falling on deaf ears Ushijima drew out another thrust of his tongue before pulling back. He sucks on the hole lightly, kissing the rim and nipping at the cheeks before returning to slide his tongue back in. He continued on until he could feel the tensing in Semi's frame, how the other was fighting to not curl up and the erratic rocking of his hips.

Semi was close.

With a final lick Ushijima decides that enough is enough, he gives one last kiss to the aching entrance before he strips off the final layer between them and crawls back onto the bed right as a bottle of lube was throw at him. Semi is still on his elbows and knees and absolutely shaking, impatience clear as he glared. “How do you-"

“Like this, _please_.” Semi pleaded, frustrated tears already forming in his eyes. He wanted to be fucked by his boyfriend and he wanted it _now_.

Taking his sweet time Ushijima palmed at Semi's ass, his thumb sneaking down to press against the hole and was met with another whine.

Hoping to abate his needy lover's restlessness while he fumbled with the bottle Ushijima pressed himself against Semi's backside, his engorged dick nestled between cheeks as he slowly started to thrust, freeing his other hand to pop open the lid and pour some out.

“Hurry up Wakatoshi.” Semi hissed, pushing back as much as he could on the dick that he needed inside of him in in the next second otherwise he would lose it. Thankfully his rim caught on Ushijima's head and Semi bore down as hard as he could, forcing the head inside.

“AH! Yes-!” Semi panted, a daze taking over because finally, finally, he was getting what he wanted. The sting only an afterthought. And he didn't miss the strangled groan coming from behind him either, Ushijima wanted this just as badly as he did.

But he obviously celebrated too soon as the tip he managed to force into himself was quickly pulled out. Semi growled and almost gave himself whiplash has he swiveled around to glare ice at his boyfriend.

“What. Gives?” He bites out.

“I still need to stretch you, Eita.” Ushijima said as he leveled a hard stare back, a hand firmly keeping Semi in place. He did not look pleased about the little stunt, but the undercurrent of desire and strain in his voice did not go unnoticed.

“It’s fine, I’m still ready from like yesterday.” Trying to argue was useless and he knew that, but maybe for once Ushijima would relent and compromise on his refusal to ever have sex without going through all the damn steps.

“No." There was such a commanding finality in that answer that Semi would have found it hot if it didn’t mean he was going to have to wait to get properly fucked.

All he wanted was for Ushijima to screw him into tomorrow, was that too much to ask for?

With a defeated groan Semi buried his face into the pillow and gave in, he appreciated Ushijima's care and gentleness but he was not glass. He could take it. Especially since they just had sex yesterday morning and he could still feel the stretch. “Just hurry up then.”

Though Semi couldn't see it Ushijima's face softened and he bent down to lay kisses down his spine, a silent thank you in every kiss as his fingers then set to work. Two thick fingers prodded lightly at the entrance, testing the resistance, before pushing in. He listened for that hitched breath and slow exhale before continuing. The fingers slid all the way in easily enough and with a little work a third entered. Slowly spreading his fingers Ushijima worked until Semi was as loose as possible, searching for a little bundle of nerves against velvet walls.

“_Ahhhh_-"

There that was.

Perhaps a little payback for nearly giving him an aneurysm earlier was in order.

Mercilessly Ushijima pressed down on the prostate, his fingers working efficiently to stroke and rub the nerves, sending sparks of uncontrollable tremors through Semi.

Half dragging his fingers out Ushijima allows Semi a shallow inhale before shoving his fingers back in, brushing right across his prostate and going in deeper. He massages the walls, thick fingers curling as he continued to press against it, the patternless strokes kept Semi on edge, not knowing if the next plunge would be just enough to send him over the edge. He was absolutely wrecked, in near tears from all the teasing and now finally having something inside yet it still wasn't enough.

An obscene little noise comes from the back of his throat as Semi tries to get more of those fingers into him.

Deciding that drawing it out any longer would be unnecessarily cruel, Ushijima halts his abuse on the sensitive little nerves and slowly retracts his fingers with a _pop_.

Shifting back Ushijima takes the time to gently stroke his lover’s sides, the steady exhale and forced relaxing was all he needed to know that Semi was ready, anticipation locking his knees and body in place.

Without a another word Ushijima lined himself up and pushed inside, bottoming out in a single thrust.

The force propelled Semi's body forward, a choked moan tore from his lungs as stars danced behind his eyelids; the bruising grip of Ushijima kept him from banging his head on the headboard as the bed shook from the sheer power of his thrust.

Fuck. That was a lot rougher than Semi had been expecting but served to only turn him on even more, knowing that even with his ungodly amount of self restraint and patience Ushijima was still just a man underneath it all and only he alone could bring out such a side of him.

All movement stilled as Ushijima kneeled flush against Semi, his dick giving an excited twitch from being buried in the hot silky cavern. It felt divine and Ushijima could barely keep from outright pounding into the other. He had intended to take it slow to maximize their pleasure but Semi seemed to have other plans.

A coy little smirk danced on the blond's lips as he felt those big hands tighten their hold. Flexing slowly he squeezed around the hardness inside of him until it was a vice before gradually rolling his hips back, pushing Ushijima deeper. By now Semi was accustomed to ache of being stretched wide; Ushijima’s length was only slightly a problem at first, it was the fact that he was so damn thick that had made prepping a priority when they did this for first time. And why Ushijima still refused to skip the stretching even if they had sex regularly.

Giving another languid roll of his hips Semi let out a high pitched whine, “C’mon Wakatoshi, move already.”

This time his demands were answered when Ushijima pulled out agonizingly slow, the drag of his cock brushing right up again Semi's prostate on the way out. Pulling another obscenely loud moan from him. With just the tip still inside and tugging at the rim he slammed back in, repeating the motion to set a hard punishing pace.

Semi nearly bit his tongue in shock with how fast Ushijima was going from the get go. There was no build up, just quick sharp strokes that managed to hit that special bundle of nerves inside that lit him up like a candle. He gasped for breath as each slam left him a weeping mess, moans spilling forth as every exhale rose higher and higher until he could no longer make any sounds.

Thrust after thrust Ushijima never slowed down or even gave a hint of letting up. Each snap of his hips powerful enough to make Semi tremble, unable do much more than lay there and take what he was given. 

Heavy pants and raspy groans left Ushijima breathless as he continued his assault, Semi's keening whines combined with the wet slaps of their bodies coming together spurring him on further and further. Reaching down Ushijima grabs Semi’s needy cock in hand as he stroked in rhythm with his thrusts.

Semi's back arched with this new point of contact. He wouldn’t last much longer if Ushijima kept it all up, his skin already hyper sensitive from all the teasing earlier. It all bordered on too much. With each expert twist of his wrist Ushijima drove in deeper, his hips maintaining their steady pace. Leaning down his mouth found the skin of Semi's back, sucking and kissing at whatever patch he could reach.

“C-close-" Semi mumbled, a whine from deep within cutting him off. Whatever else he had wanted to say transformed into a long string of curses. His aborted little thrusts into Ushijima’s hand was more than enough to let him know that Semi was at his limit.

Doubling down Ushijima used one last burst if energy to speed up his thrusts in time with his strokes to catapult Semi over that teetering edge.

With a final hard stroke Semi came, a loud yelp Ushijima's name leaving him as the splatter of warm cum coated his stomach and some dripped down on the ruined sheets.

Ushijima could hardly hold back now that Semi was spent, his channel constricting until it was too much. The pulsing of Semi’s body practically sucking him in finally sent him over the edge as well, with a final grind and push he too was coming, hot seed spurted out and into the waiting hole. Semi's body pliant and ready to accept him as he spent every last bit of himself pressed up against the other.

Together they collapsed onto the bed a mess of limbs and sweaty bodies; Ushijima taking care to not crush Semi as he rolled over and slowly pulled out. He brushes aside ash blond hair with delicate motions as he continued the night's theme of admiring his lover. His hand lazily running through fluffy ash blond locks as Semi hummed in satisfaction.

The two laid in silence as they caught their breaths, heavy pants gave away to even relaxed breaths as neither felt the need to speak to fill the air. After so many years together they didn't need much more than each other company to be satisfied.

Finally finding the energy, Ushijima pushed himself upright and padded over to the bathroom.

While he was gone Semi allowed his eyes to slip close, his eyes and limbs heavy as lead as he rested listening to the sound of running water and Ushijima's light footsteps, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The aftershocks of pleasure were still running rampant in his system as the post-coital haze settled into bone aching tiredness.

He was certain he could sleep for a whole 12 hours after what they just did.

When Ushijima returned he was careful to not disturb the other too much, dropping a quick kiss to Semi's forehead as he set about gingerly cleaning their mess with a warm washcloth. He got as much as he could, cleaning off what was visible on the other's stomach and between his legs. The rest of it would be dealt with tomorrow morning as he made a mental note to get up early and run a bath and make breakfast for Semi.

Once that was done he tossed the dirty cloth into the laundry basket before crawling back into bed and covering them with the comforter.

Semi reflexively sought out his warmth and cuddled close, intertwining their legs as Ushijima wrapped his arms around him, hand absentmindedly tracing meaningless shapes on his back.

Semi nuzzled at Ushijima’s neck as kisses rained down on his crown and forehead, Ushijima whispering sweet nothings as he drifted off. The sound of his love's deep baritone soothing and lulling him deeper into the embrace of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


End file.
